Battleship Halberd
The Battleship Halberd, or simply just Halberd, is a flying battleship owned by Meta Knight of the ''Kirby'' series. It first appeared in Kirby Super Star, and has made subsequent appearances in Kirby: Squeak Squad and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is named after developer HAL Laboratories, the company that designed both the Kirby games and the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. ''Kirby Super Star The Halberd first appeared in the sub game '''Revenge of Meta Knight' in which Meta Knight is attempting to use it to take over Dream Land. It's up to Kirby to stop him. Kirby travels across the Halberd, defeating enemies. At one point, Kirby's warp star is shot down by Main Cannon #2, the Halberd's primary defense system. After this, Dyna Blade assists Kirby back on board. The Combo Cannon then shoots down Dyna Blade. He fights both the Main Cannon #2 and the Heavy Lobster, a large robot Meta Knight sends to destroy Kirby, before destroying the Reactor Core and freeing the Wheelies that powered the Halberd. Kirby then fights Meta Knight and escapes the sinking Halberd. The Halberd appears as a large airship with bat-like wings. On the prow is Meta Knight's distinctive mask. ''Kirby Super Star Ultra In the remake of ''Super Star for the Nintendo DS, the Halberd will be returning in the Revenge of Meta Knight mini game, thus playing the same role. ''Kirby Squeak Squad In area 7, Secret Sea, the sunken Halberd can be seen in the background. Later, Meta Knight raises it and flies it to the Gamble Galaxy. This is where Kirby fights the final boss of the game, Dark Nebula. Super Smash Bros. Brawl The Halberd is also a stage in the Wii video game ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl that takes place on top of Meta Knight's Halberd. At the beginning of the battle, you'll fight in the ship's hangar, though once the actual battleship is ejected from the hangar, the platform you're fighting on will also do so and follow the ship for a short time. Eventually, it'll land on the ship, which will make the battle even more intense. Once you land on the ship, a large cannon will shoot lasers toward you and your opponents and a mechanical arm will also attempt to cause harm. This ship also plays a big role in the Subspace Emissary. Subspace Emissary In the Subspace Emissary, the ship is hijacked and is seen throughout. It was hijacked when Tabuu saw how it could benefit his army. Apparently during his attempt to take the ship, Meta Knight wanted to take it back, though at this time King Dedede was battling him, thus making it impossible. Meta Knight eventually gets his ship back after it defeats the Great Fox, and uses it against the Subspace Gunship, ultimately being destroyed by a large laser it shoots out. Following the Halberd's destruction, the characters within escape via a variety of arial vehicles and take on the gunship head-on. Trophy description The Halberd's trophy description in Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Meta Knight's battleship, built to help Meta Knight take control of Dream Land. It's crewed by Meta Knight and the Meta-Knights and is equipped with the Combo Cannon and a shrimplike robot called the Heavy Lobster. Kirby destroys the ship's reactor, causing the Wheelies who power the ship to flee. In the end, the ship crashes into the sea while the sun sets in the background. Category: Kirby locations Category: Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits